


[Podfic] what good would wings be

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Ineffable [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of thimble's story.</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>"Q," Bond says, fighting a smile. Q lets his own spread on his face like a forest fire, wide enough for the both of them. "007."
</i></p><p>
  <i>It's neither of their real names, but they shake on it. They've been playing pretend for a long time.
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[In which Bond and Q are an angel and a demon with An Arrangement, respectively.]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] what good would wings be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what good would wings be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591779) by [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:16:48



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/what%20good%20would%20wings%20be.mp3) (click to stream, right click/save as to download) | **Size:** 15 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/what%20good%20would%20wings%20be.m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thimble for giving permission to record and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
